


Honey

by fandomlimb



Category: SKAM Austin, Skam - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I can't be the only one who thinks Shay and Jo would be adorable together right???, School Talent Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlimb/pseuds/fandomlimb
Summary: Shay took a shaky breath and tried to calm her rioting nerves. How had she ended up here, in a dank grody bar bathroom stall crammed in with Marlon’s guitar, feeling like she might puke her guts out any second now? Why had she ever let Ty and Marlon taunt and goad her into signing up for this stupid ass school talent show? Because she was an idiot who couldn’t say no to a dare, that’s why.---A reimagining of Skam Austin's school talent night clip focusing on my girls Shay and Jo meeting cute! :)





	Honey

 

 _I like my girls just like I like my honey; sweet_  
_A little selfish_  
_I like my women like I like my money; green_  
_A little jealous_  
_'Cause I'm a beautiful wreck_  
_A colorful mess, but I'm funny_  
_Oh, I'm a heartbreak vet_  
_With a stone-cold neck, yeah, I'm charming_

 _All the pretty girls in the world_  
_But I'm in this space with you_  
_Colored out the lines_  
_I came to find, my fire was fate with you_  
_Heartache would stay with you_  
_Fly great escapes with you_

_\--Honey by Kehlani_

* * *

 

Shay took a shaky breath and tried to calm her rioting nerves. How had she ended up here, in a dank grody bar bathroom stall crammed in with Marlon’s guitar, feeling like she might puke her guts out any second now? Why had she ever let Ty and Marlon taunt and goad her into signing up for this stupid ass school talent show? Because she was an idiot who couldn’t say no to a dare, that’s why.

 _This is just normal pre-show jitters_ , she tried to reason with herself while bending over and clutching her cramping stomach to fend off a wave of nausea _. You got this. It’s just one stupid song. No one pays attention to the lyrics at these things anyway. Get your shit together. Don’t punk out. It’s just a god damned talent show._

Who was she kidding? She couldn’t go through with it. She needed to pick another song. And fast. The problem was, she was primarily a drummer. Sure, she could rap like a beast and her vocals were always tight, but she only could play songs on the guitar if she really practiced them. Which she had, at home, for like, a million hours. She’d practiced _Honey_ until her fingertips were calloused and raw. She could play the chords in her sleep. There was just no way she could actually perform that song. No way. Not in front of everyone. Definitely not in front of Megan.

She was a pussy after all. She tried to front a good game, but when it came down to it she was chicken shit scared of everyone knowing the truth. Once _it_ was out there, she couldn’t take it back. She wasn’t ready yet. Why had she ever thought coming out to everyone in the form of a song at a talent show was a good idea? She hadn’t even been stoned or drunk when she came up with the idea. 

She needed to abort mission STAT. There were probably only about 15 more minutes before she was supposed to go on. Not nearly enough time to learn a new song. Maybe she could crawl out of the bathroom window and just bail without anyone noticing her leaving? Would Marlon’s guitar fit out the window?

She peeked out of her stall and saw that the bathroom did have windows but they were barred.

“God fucking dammit crapsicle turd demon monkey,” she swore a little more loudly than was probably necessary.

A little snort a few stalls down caused the hairs on her arm to stand up. She thought she’d been alone in the bathroom. Apparently not. Just great. Whoever was in the other stall probably thought she was constipated. As if this night could get any worse. Shay groaned.

“Hey chica, you okay?” an unfamiliar voice said. Whoever the girl was, she was now standing outside Shay’s stall and tapping her nails against the metal door. Ugh.

“I’m fine. I’m not shitting. Just stage fright or some shit. It’s cool.”

“You sure? You need water or something?”

“No thanks. Got it under control.” What a laughable lie. Shay’s stomach cramped tight and she groaned with a wince.

“Ouch, that didn’t sound good. You know, my friend used to get really bad stage fright and stomach aches before orchestra performances until she figured out that if she ate three bananas before the show it made her feel better. It really helped for some reason. Maybe it’s because bananas are like baby food.”

Bananas? Really? “Um…that sounds great and all for your friend but do you have any bananas with you right now?”

“Well, no. Want me to run out and get you one?”

“You’d do that?”

“Well, I don’t have a car. But I think there’s a gas station like 10 minutes down the road. They probably sell bananas.”

“Um, that’s really nice to offer, but I’m not really into bananas.”

“Ah. Me either. They're kind of gross when you think about it."

"Yup."

There was a moment of semi-awkward silence. Shay was sure the girl would take that as a cue to leave. But no dice.

"Hey, is that your guitar? I can see it peeking out under the stall.”

“Nah, it’s my friend’s. He let me borrow it for tonight. I usually play drums, not guitar.”

“Is that why you’re nervous?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Well, you can practice in here with me if you want. I don’t mind that it smells kind of rank.”

Who was this girl?

“Nah, I think I’m just gonna bail on the show. My friends put me up to it anyway. We have a band so I’m used to being in front of people so I don’t know why I’m wigging out.”

“Is your band performing with you?”

“Nah, just me.”

“Ah, that’s probably why you sound like you’re about to spew your intestines out.”

That wasn’t the only reason, but Shay wasn’t going to explain to a complete stranger whose face she hadn’t even seen yet that the reason she was freaking out was because she had chosen a song with lyrics that basically outed herself to the whole school. She thought she had balls but apparently they’d shriveled up along with her dignity.

“Does it work to picture everyone naked or is that just one of those weird things that people tell you that turns out to be totally untrue? Like, if I pictured everyone naked I’d probably have a lady boner and be just as nervous.”

“A lady boner? What the hell is a lady boner?”

“You know, a boner, but with lady parts.”

Shay laughed in spite of herself at the absurdity of her having a conversation about bananas and lady boners with the voice of a disembodied stranger while sitting cramped on a toilet. She didn’t feel as quite as nauseous though.

“I’m serious, you can practice right now if you want. Would that help?”

Shay highly doubted it, but since the girl was being absurdly nice she hated to flat out tell her no.

“Ok, maybe. Sure, what the hell.”

An excited (and kind of adorable) squeal. “Amazing! Go for it! Go…..you!”

Shay hoisted the guitar up. It was a tight squeeze in the bathroom stall but she managed to fit it on her lap.

She was about to start strumming the opening chords when the girl said, “Wait, do you want me to be honest if you suck or should I just give you good feedback no matter what? Nevermind, that was dumb. I’m sure you don’t suck. And if you do, you won’t hear it from me. Consider me your first groupie. I’d even be your merch girl if you wanted.”

That got another laugh from Shay. “If I suck, for the love of god, please tell me.”

“Well, you won’t so that point is mute. Get it...mute...since you're too scared to sing? Anyway, I can tell already you have a great voice.”

“How? I haven’t sung anything yet.”

“Your speaking voice is very musical.”

“Yeah, especially when I’m about to musically vomit all over these tiles.”

The girl giggled and snorted. “Musical vomit.”

“Ok, I’m starting now.”

Shay closed her eyes, took a breath and sang to the invisible girl on the other side of the stall. The chords felt smooth and solid under her fingers. Her voice was shaky at first, but as the song progressed she shut her eyes and just let the lyrics flow through her. It was like Kehlani had written the song just for her. The guitar, her voice, the lyrics...they all melted together into one golden yearning perfect harmony while she was playing. She felt right and whole. The song wasn't that long, only a few verses and a few choruses, and she was a little surprised when it was over so fast. She opened her eyes to the closed door of the bathroom stall. The girl was still tapping her feet on the other side of the door.

“Damn girl, you can _saaaang._ ”

Shay coughed and felt her cheeks redden. Thank God her face was hidden. “Thanks.”

“Seriously, we need to sign your ass up for The Voice or something. Get Adam Levine to mentor you. Then you can do an actual duet with Kehlani! How amazing would that be?”

“You know Kehlani? You know that song I just did?”

“Duh. Kehlani is like…the goddess supreme of my life. O-F-C I know that song.”

“O-F-C? Really?”

“Yup,” the girl said with a smacking pop of her lips on "p".

“Don’t tell me you’re one of those people who say LOL and BRB with no shame.”

“You mean say them IRL? See what I did there?”

“Ugh.”

“ _Srrrsslly_ , that was really good. You’ve got sexy pipes. So husky and rowrrr." The girl made a purring noise that despite being utterly goofy still brought another blush to Shay's cheeks. "I don’t know why you were so nervous.”

“Yeah, dunno either.”

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Um, maybe? Yeah, I think so.”

"Not gonna puke all over the stage?"

"No, I think I can hold it in."

“Okay, great, because I locked the outer bathroom door and now there’s a long line of angry females waiting to let their bladders explode so if you’re feeling better I think we should head out now and get your ass up to the stage.”

“You what? Why would you lock the door? There’s like four empty stalls in here?” Shay grabbed the guitar and stood up. Her legs felt a little like jellyworms, but she was pretty sure she could face the bar now.

“I wanted to give you some privacy! I was being considerate!”

“Well unlock the door!”

“Okay, sheesh.”

The girl did as instructed and Shay heard a slew of pissed off and complaining female voices and the distinctive clomping of high heels enter the bathroom. The stranger girl’s voice cut through the din. “Sorry ‘bout that! Medical emergency! Oh please, you could have just peed in the boys’ bathroom. Or popped a squat outside. It was only locked for like three minutes! I’m sure the manager has more things to think about tonight than your suffering bladders.”

Shay laughed. The girl tapped on her door with her nails again.

“Hey Kehlani, you coming out or what?”

“It’s Shay.”

“Huh?

“I’m Shay.”

“You’re shy?”

“No, ugh, my name is Shay.”

Shay finally opened the door. In front of her stood a Latinx girl in a bright orange hoodie, big hoop earrings, and dark lipstick. “Hah, I heard you the first time. Nice to meet you, Shay. I’m Jo.”

“Jo?”

“Yeah, but most people would say it in Spanish.”

The girl raised her eyebrows and smiled. It was maybe the most beautiful thing Shay had ever seen.

"You coming out of there or what?" Jo asked and held out her hand.

Maybe, just maybe, Shay was ready to do this after all.


End file.
